My Ipod Game
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: My own version of the Ipod Challenge. Please R&R Stephaim.


**I don't own House of Night.**

**Alright so this is kinda like the Ipod Shuffle challenge except you can choose the songs. You still have only the length of the song to write the story though.**

**Here's mine:**

**Couple: Stephaim**

**Innocent by Taylor Swift**

"I've done so many awful things Stevie Rae, how can you love me?"

"Oh Rephaim, that was in the past" I sighed, "Everything's so easy when you a kid and everyone believes in you and you believe in everything, and then you grow up and everything get's complicated" Rephaim sighed.

"Do you have any idea how much I've done in my past?"

"That doesn't matter to me, It's alright Rephaim, your light still shines bright to me,"

"How can you say that,"

"Cause its like this, who you are isn't what you did, Rephaim, you're still an innocent" I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips. He smiled at me.

**Beauty and The Beast from Beauty and the Beast**

Rephaim held his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance my lady?" I smiled and took his hand and he led me onto thew dance floor. He was a little scared I could see it in his eyes. So was I. Who could be prepared for this? Who would have thought I'd fall in love with the beast. Who would have thought he could find out how to change, learn he'd been wrong. It was as old as time and as new as anything.

**Something There, Beauty and the Beast**

Stevie Rae glanced at Rephaim cautiously. There was something new in his eyes, sweet, almost kind. Why hadn't she seen it before?

Rephaim looked back at Stevie Rae. He thought he saw something in her eyes. She wasn't afraid of him. No, it was impossible. And yet,...she'd never looked at him like that before.

Stevie Rae sighed. True. Rephaim wasn't Prince Charming, but there was something in him she hadn't seen before. They looked into each others eyes, each searching for answers.

**Breathe by Taylor Swift (at the end of burned)**

As she drove away Stevie Rae couldn't help seeing Rephaim face in her mind. For a moment it had been so perfect, she hadn't thought it would end that way. It killed her to see him go. Why had Kalona has to come back right then?

In her head music played like at the end of a move, a tragic one. She didn't know what to be without him.

She'd known it would never be simple or easy. She felt like she couldn't breath without him but she'd have to learn how. She had never wanted to see him hurt had tried to make everything either, but it just didn't work. Nothing the said could save them from the fall out now.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't live without him and now she had to. She glanced at the clock, 2 am she felt like she'd just lost a friend. Did he know how hard this was for her? Was it as hard for him? Stevie Rae sighed and tried to pull her self together She could do this She had to. She would find a way to live without him, to breathe without him.

"I'm sorry Rephaim" her mind whispered "So sorry"

**I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

Stevie Rae glanced at Rephaim from her place in the passenger seat. He told her about what had happened since they were together. He said it was impossible for him to fall in love. She laughed, hoping he was wrong. Didn't it ever cross his mind. She knew everything about him. But since he was her enemies son if she was asked if she loved him she'd have to lie. She'd had him memorized for so long though. He saw everything black and white. He wouldn't let anyone see him as anyone except the monster he though t he was. Stevie Rae loved him but couldn't admit it she'd have to lie. Goddess if she could just tell him. He could see through everything, except her heart. She prayed for a miracle. She could tell you his favorite color, he loved to argue. If she was asked if she loved him...she'd lie.

**Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift (after awakened)**

Stevie Rae smiled as Rephaim walked up to her. The beast turned prince. He took her hand. It felt like a fairy tale. She wore a dress, he wore a dark grey t-shirt. She knew she looked like a total mess but he said she was pretty. She felt magic in the air all around her. The way he kissed her, she fell in love all over again. every time she saw him standing there waiting for her. His smile just took her to another planet. He was perfect. Today was a fairy tale. Nothing had made sense at first but now it was all perfect, magical. Magic everywhere in the air around her. What a perfect fairytale today turned out to be. She felt time slowing down. She felt her heart beating in the chest. What a perfect wonderful magical, beautiful, fairytale day.

**All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood**

Rephaim sat anxiously in the waiting room for news of his baby. He was hoping for a boy. Someone he could teach about everything. The nurse walked around the corner holding a little pink blanket. Rephaim looked down into the eyes of his daughter. Instantly he was wrapped around her finger, his heart belonged to his beautiful Brenna.

Sixteen years passed. Brenna fell for a football star. Soon he was skipping practice to be with her.

"What is your problem?" the coach yelled. His daddy told him he had to tell her good bye. It was no use She was the center of his whole world his heart belonged to her. When they got married it was perfect. They decided they wanted a child "what do you want she asked

"I want one just like you a beautiful wonderful perfect all-American girl" Brenna smiled.

**Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood**

Stevie Rae drove to the church. Tears falling down her face. She had a box of letters from Rephaim in the passenger seat. As the church doors opened she put her veil down trying to hide the tears

"Oh Rephaim!" her heart cried "Why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go. This can't be happening This is just a dream." The guns rang out one last shot, a tribute to her Rephaim who had died fighting in the war against Kalona.

"He's not coming back now" everyone said. She couldn't bear it It wasn't possible It must be just a dream, a nightmare and she'd wake up safe in his arms. But she didn't, she couldn't. It wasn't just a dream.

**Mama's Song by Carrie Underworld**

Her mama had always taught Stevie Rae to do the right things and now she had to mlet her fly. She'd given her everything she needed to make it through life. She had watched her grow up. And Stevie Rae had found the answer to her mams prayers.

And he was good, just so good. He would never leave her. Her mama didn't have to worry about her. Her mama would never lose her. When she was given away to day it wouldn't be goodbye.

She hoped her mama would cry happy tears. Cause, Rephaim was so so good, he treated her like a real man should. He would never leave her. They would always be together.

Stevie Rae only hoped her own daughter would find someone as good as Rephaim. So that she could says He's so good mama, he treats me like a real man should, he's so so good I know he'll never leave me So don't you worry about me.

**Our Song by Taylor Swift**

Stevie Rea was riding in the car with Rephaim.

"Hey Rephaim?" she suddenly asked,

"yes?"

"what's our song?" He smiled

"our song is the way you laugh, our song is the slam of screen doors when I sneak out into see you"

When I got home that day I asked Nyx to play our song again.

After a bad day I found roses and the note where he'd written their song. Suddenly hmy day didn't seem so bad after all. No matter how many songs I heard on the radio, how many albums, nothing could ever compare to our song. The way he laughed, talking on the phone with him real late whispering cause my mama didn't know. I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and wrote down our song. The best song in the world.

**So what do you think? They might not be very goo but hey I wrote them in a few minutes. Review!**


End file.
